The Blind Eye
by peekodemeeko12
Summary: Jackie has been chosen to study abroad in Japan due to, she thinks, her engineering skills. Little does she know that with Cordelia's eye, her fate is sealed against the sadistic vampires after her flesh and blood. What will become of the engineer in a mansion full of vampires aiming for her delicious blood? HAITUS


Holy. Crap. Jackie dumbly stared up at the massive mansion of a house she was supposed to be staying at. Seriously? This is the place the dean set her up with? This is ridiculous with all the fountains and rose gardens. In fact, it frightened her to be in such a place. Was it possible this was all a prank and someone was going to come out of the mansion saying 'you've been punked, American!' or something like that?

"Welcome to the estate, Miss Jackie. Now follow me." An elderly man says with a slight bow, "and please, allow me to take your bags."

"Uh, yeah, sure," Jackie said, letting him take the duffle bag but not the computer bag. She was going to keep a good hold on the new laptop she was able to buy with the money the university gave her. They hardly had a list of things to bring so she just did the best she could and enrolled in the class that was available. There was going to be such a difference between American schools and this one. And as she read she _did_ find out that there was a strict dress code which included her wearing a miniskirt. Ugh. At least she was smart enough to bring some spandex short shorts to wear underneath.

"Come inside, please." The older man smiled and opened the door, letting her inside. She followed him in, utterly floored by the decorative interior. The chandelier alone was bigger than she was and probably worth more than she has ever made in her entire life. She looked ahead to see the servant gone. She looked around the large room, finding no one inside.

"Uh, hello?" She called out, walking around some and continuing to look around. Seriously where the hell did that guy go? He had all her clothes and stuff with him. "Hey, where did you go?" She called, trotting around inside the room and continuing to look around the main foyer. Maybe he went through one of the halls without her noticing?

She let out a huff and trotted down the hall, looking all around and seeing the doors that are all present. Maybe he went into one of these? She rapped her knuckles against one of the doors, listening to the deep resonation of the solid door.

"Hey, I'm coming in," she said out loud before opening the door, looking inside the room full of books. This place even has a library? This is definitely a really fancy home.

"How awfully rude to announce your presence and enter the premises without any word of recognition allowing your intrusion. Irritable woman, have you no manners?" A deep and rather annoyed voice said, making Jackie look at the rest of the room and see a young man with glasses and disheveled black hair sitting in a large velvet chair and a book in his hand and tea in the other.

" … excuse me?" She asked, surprised that he spoke perfect English, "oh, have you seen an older guy with luggage come through or by here by chance?"

"Did you not hear me? Apologize, mortal. You caused an error and have displeased me. Must I discipline you so soon after just meeting you?" he snapped with narrowed eyes as she glanced off to the side with sealed lips and thought his words over. Well, someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed. Without a word or apology she shut the door, continuing down the hall in search for the man with her things. She felt like exploring the compound a little bit but she also wanted to find the man who took her things to who knows where in this massive house.

She continued to explore the house, finding room after room of things that probably should be in a museum. The architecture is a bit old but very nice. However, she hadn't seen a real piece of real modern equipment yet.

"Hello?" Jackie called again, looking into another room without bothering to knock and found no one inside what appeared to be a large kitchen. Seriously, where is he? Maybe on the second floor? A cold breath on her sensitive neck nearly made her jump out of her skin as a sharp sensation electrocuted her spine.

"So you're the new little b****?" A voice hummed, making her whip around and spot a man wearing a fedora hardly an inch away from her face. She didn't see him since he had come around her face to her left, the eye she is blind in. "By the way you so fervently call out, yearning for an answer in return it made me want to come and give you that answer," he hummed as Jackie flinched her head back, staring at him. No, no shouldn't hit him. Who knows, Japanese culture might not include personal space bubbles. And calling her a b****? Doesn't really matter, he might not know what a b**** really is. So for now she'd give him the benefit of the doubt but she'd be commenting later on that insulting term he's using if he keeps it up. What's most important right now is finding where her kidnapped belongings went. But still.

"Don't call me that, it's an insult in the English language," she said, backing up to get some distance between them, "anyway, have you seen an older guy carrying around a suitcase?"

"Perhaps, perhaps not, little b****," he repeated with a soft grin as he stepped closer, looking as though he was searching for a chance to do something weird. Well, Japan supposedly has a lot of weird people with weird fetishes … it's a little embarrassing how little she knew but it couldn't be that different from New York. "Rather, why not let me have a taste?" He asked, tilting her chin up and slyly wetting his lips.

" … yeah you can piss off now, creep," Jackie said, slapping his cold hand off and stepping away from him. He knows exactly what he's saying. There is no hesitation in those eyes of his. Frankly, she didn't want to know what that look was.

"Ah~ how cold, little b****," he purred, making Jackie look over her shoulder. If she wasn't in a somewhat hurry to find her things and settle in she'd go ahead and pick a fight with him like he wants but she's too paranoid about something happening to her luggage while her eyes aren't on it.

"I just told you not to say that. And my name is Jackie so start calling me that instead." She stated before walking down the hall, now a little more annoyed and confused. Those guys were really weird but they must live here too. Whoops, she should have gotten their names when she had the chance but she'd probably run into them again.

She looked around the house some more, absolutely floored by how decorative and expensive everything looked. It's too fancy to be some sort of dorm but then again, it's a prestigious night school here. She trotted up the stairs and walked down the halls, pausing as she spotted a name on a golden-looking plate. Uh … those letters are … a bunch of scribbles. Well crap if all the names on the doors, which she was assuming they were name plates, were in Japanese she was just screwed. She stepped back, knocking on the door.

"Hey, anyone in there? Speak up or forever hold your peace," Jackie said, staring at the door and waiting for a response with that black haired man's face resonating in her head. He seemed genuinely pissed off that she went in without knocking first. Her eyes narrowed in irritation before continuously knocking on the door in a never ending stream as if it would make someone magically appear from inside the probably empty room. But then again it's fairly early in the morning so some of them might be sleeping. Oh who was she kidding, it was already 11. They can wake up now. After that thought she let out an annoyed sigh and pulled her arm back. She should let the poor sap sleep-

"WHAT?!" A furious voice screamed as the door slammed open, nearly taking her arm off with it. She jolted back, spying a messed up haired man step out of the room with his vicious gaze locking on to her. "Who the hell are you?!"

"Uh, hey, sorry about that. I uh, I thought this was someone else's room." Jackie sheepishly lied, somewhat guilty for taking her annoyance out on this guy. Ooh boy~ did he look mad, "oh, hey, can you read Japanese? Can you help me find my room?"

" … so you come and irritably knock on my door while I clearly wanted some peace and force me out of my sleep to help you find your room?" He asked with a clear underlying hiss of exasperated annoyance.

"Well, if you can help I'd appreciate it. I don't want to go off and piss everyone here off." Jackie admitted, wondering if he would help or slam the door in her face. Which she wouldn't blame him for doing anyway since she was pretty rude knocking like that.

"My questions first. Who are you?" He demanded, seeming to have calmed down just enough to listen to her answers.

"Jackie Penske. I'm a foriegn exchange student who is going to be living here." Supposedly, but she was starting to doubt it. She hadn't seen anyone else let alone any girls. Was she in the boy's apartments by mistake or is this house coed?

"I didn't hear anything about that," he growled with a slight sneer to his face.

"Yeah? Then I might be in the wrong building," Jackie admitted, feeling a little awkward as she glanced away. Whoops, "uh, do you know where I can meet with whoever is in charge with this house?"

"Shu." He bluntly stated before slamming the door shut so hard a large crack appeared in the door, making Jackie's eyes bulge. Holy- that's one weak door and one powerful slam. Jackie paused, thinking about what he just said.

"Shoo?" Jackie repeated. Was he just shooing me away? Ugh, what a jerk. But then again, she was even worse for waking the grump up with her annoying pounding. Now what the hell was she going to do? She didn't want to barge into anyone's room thinking it might be her own but then again she didn't want to knock on every door either. Maybe she should go back to one of the other two guys and ask them where the landlord was. He or she would know which room is hers. She let out a heavy sigh and headed back downstairs, pausing in front of the library. But will this prick really help her? But then again he's the only one she's seen so far that didn't seem to be on the move. She reached up and knocked on the door.

"May I enter?" She asked with an almost sarcastic undertone. She waited a few moments, listening to the silence. No way, did he already leave? Or is he just being quiet to annoy her? Her eyes narrowed as she opened the door and looked inside, seeing the man looking right at her with a sharp gaze that made her flinch slightly. Scary.

"Once again entering without permission? You are an awfully rude American, woman," he said, setting a cup of tea down.

"Look, just tell me where the landlord of this place is or his or her name and I'll be out of your hair. I'm just trying to figure out which room is mine," Jackie answered.

"And no apology for your earlier disrespect?" He said with a raised eyebrow.

" … sorry," Jackie bluntly stated with no remorse whatsoever in her words, "now can you tell me where the landlord is?"

"Undisciplined commoner," he said with a sigh, snapping his book closed with an audible thud, "Hardly any shred of decency."

"And what about your own rudeness?" Jackie snapped back, watching his eyes tighten, "I just got here from a long flight and haven't met anyone who can show me to my room. Isn't that 'rude' of you to ignore a new student that's going to be living here?" Jackie shot back, a little hesitant saying that to him. He seems to have a short fuse as it is and she just lit the end of it. He stared at her before setting the book aside.

"The head of this household is named Shu. However, there is no need for that deadbeat. I will properly escort you to your quarters, as you have requested in the most unsophisticated of ways," he said, standing up and setting his book aside. Well, that was riddled with insults left and right but at least he was going to show her where her room was. And this means that she really was meant to come here to this house.

Jackie followed him upstairs and down about five doors before coming in front of a plaque with her name printed on it in perfect English. _Well that's just great now he'll think I'm illiterate. But why the hell would I care what he thinks?_

"This is your room," he stated, opening the door and revealing a large room with her suitcase on the bed. She blinked, puzzled as she spied a body laying in her bed already with his back turned towards them. What the? Someone is sleeping in my new bed. At least he's on top of the sheets. "How uncouth, Shu, sleeping in a woman's bed. Remove yourself."

"So noisy … ," the man on the bed complained as he craned his neck around and stared at them.

"Then enjoy the peace of your own quarters," he stiffly stated. The two men ensue in a brief staredown before the man gets up, rubbing the back of his head. Jackie stared at him, noticing a small ipod strapped around his neck with the ear buds firmly planted in his ears. She looked away for a second to look down the hall at the sound of a door closing and seeing the same white haired guy from before give her a brief glare before walking away. Oh he doesn't look happy at all that she woke him up. She looked back into the room, startled to see the blonde haired man gone. What the? Where did he go?

"Do not needlessly bother me again, mortal, else I will strictly discipline you so the grains of your very pours understand not to waste my time," he said, stepping out the door and shutting it firmly behind him. Jackie stared at the door, trying to hear his footsteps but couldn't hear him at all.

That man acts like he has a stick up his butt. Jackie let out an annoyed huff and walked over to her suitcase, briefly looking through it to ensure everything was in place, including her precious violin. Doesn't look like anything is missing. Jackie let out a deep sigh and ran her fingers through her hair before rubbing her eyes. She was beyond tired but she couldn't bring herself to sleep. She wanted to look around some more.

"Stupid jet lag," she sighed. Oh well, later she can pass out in the bed right now she wanted to go walk around.

Jackie left her suitcase and things on the bed, walking into the hall and down the stairs to explore her new environment for a bit. Her fingers were itching to mess around with gears and car engines so she went off in search for the garage to see what kind of cars were here. A flicker of color in the garden distracted her as she looked outside and into the garden, seeing a massive array of roses.

Whoa.

She turned towards the outside glass doors and went outside, immediately hit by the smell of roses. Whoa~ this is pretty cool. She grinned in excitement at the sight of the garden and walked down the trail, enjoying the peaceful serenity of the flowers. This is seriously cool. In New York on her budget it's impossible to even see gardens like this but this, this was like a massive maze of flowers back here and hedges reaching higher than her head. It's definitely a nice place to come out to and relax on a nice and cloudy day.

Jackie walked down the path and found a nice patch of solitude, staring at the roses looking back at her. On impulse she reached out, scooping underneath it and plucking it off the bush to get a better look at it. A hot searing heat cut into her finger, making her flinch. Ugh, cut herself.

"You must really love that flower to have killed it so easily … ," a condescending voice spoke, making Jackie whip her head around and see a short boy crouching down beside her with purplish hair. Her eyes darted from his face to the teddy bear. He's carrying that around? He seems old enough to not be doing that but maybe he's younger than she thought, "the smell … I wanna taste it," he says, his eyes glued to the flower. Taste? What does he actually mean when he says taste? Japanese into English is very difficult to learn. Maybe he meant touch instead? The reason she knew so many languages was because she first learned Latin but Japanese is based off a completely different language. He's probably just still learning is all.

"Yeah, go ahead," she said, offering him the bloomed flower.

"You are so nice. Thank you," he said with cool eyes. His fingers plucked the rose off and tossed it aside before swiftly grabbing her hand. Jackie blinked, watching him eyeing the blood beading up from her fairly shallow cut. What's he doing? His mouth part as he leaned down, sealing his lips around it as he gave a light suck.

…

"What are you doing?" She bluntly asked in a clear 'get-the-hell-off' tone, trying to tug her hand out of his mouth but his hand held firm.

"Your blood is sweet … ," he trailed off as he pulled back slightly, drawing his tongue up the scratch before sucking a little harder. Okay, this isn't a culture thing he's just making out with my finger at this point.

"Get off," she gruffly stated as she tried to pull her hand back but his grip of steel remained strong. Why won't he move? She was pulling back with all of her strength without dislocating her finger.

"But I want more … such a tiny cut is hardly sufficient," he said as his lips curled up a bit, revealing longer than average canine teeth. What the-? With a sharp bite down his sharper than normal tooth dug into the wound, opening it up wide.

"OUCH! WHAT THE HELL?!" She screamed, ripping her hand back from his gentler grasp as she stared at the drip of blood trailing down his chin. _He just bit me why the hell did he just bite me? Oh hell is this one of those really weird fetishes or something I've heard about?_ "Why did you bite me?!" She angrily demanded, trying to nurse her injured finger.

"You're angry … oh, that's right. If I don't kiss a woman before pleasuring her then she will naturally get mad," he said, letting out an annoyed and elongated sigh, "women are so annoying," he said, walking up to Jackie as she took a few steps back.

"Are you on something?" Jackie questioned as he grabbed her wrist, hooking his other hand behind her neck and yanked her down to his height. Jackie recoiled back, shocked and utterly confused as he pressed their lips together. Alright, gut shot it is. Jackie's fist flew forward, ramming into his gut and forcing him to loosen his grasp and break the weird kiss off but his grip remained ridiculously strong. The harder than expected target stung her hand as her knuckles heated up from what she just hit that felt closer to skin layering stone than muscles. What the hell does this kid have on him, a bullet proof vest?!

"You dare strike me, mortal?!" He demanded, clearly getting angry for some reason Jackie could not place logic behind.

"Get off me!" She venomously hissed, shoving him away from her and turning to make a brisk escape before running into someone's chest. She wavered back, startled to see the 'little b****' weirdo standing in front of her with a cheerful grin.

"Ooh~ how lucky, Kanato, it seems you got the first taste. I'm jealous," he said with a light laugh, taking her hand in his grasp and staring at her finger, "ah~ this smell … it is so strong and beckoning that it would be an insult to ignore," he purred, kissing her scraped up knuckles and before she could pull her hand away he lightly bit her middle finger, dragging his tongue up her deep cut finger.

" … seriously, is this some kind of screwed up hazing process for the newbie?" Jackie demanded, shoving her free palm against his head to force it back, and managing to curl her injured hand into a fist and protect the tip of her bleeding finger from his mouth. She blinked, watching his cheeks touch with red.

"That awfully rebellious gaze in your eyes is exciting," he breathed with a light, barking laugh before erupting into a made fit of laughter, "ah ha ha! Little b****, you're so funny thinking you can deny us when you have no right to deny!" He madly cried while gripping his stomach.

"And goodbye," Jackie hissed before taking off towards the house, keeping her deeply cut finger curled within her fist to stunt the bleeding. She'd be lucky if she didn't need stitches but what was more worrying was _WHAT THE HELL JUST HAPPENED?!_ She cut herself and that kid with the bear sucked her finger and so did that fedora guy. Ew, ew _why_? Why would they do that?

She shivered with disgust and visibly gagged before hopping inside, seeing the blood dripping out of her clenched fist and onto the floor. Whoops. She'd have to come back and clean that up later. She held her fist against her stomach and shirt as she jogged up the stairs, retreating into her room for the time being. _This cut is pretty deep but thankfully it's on my left hand and not my dominant._ She stepped into her bathroom and into the light, getting a better look at her finger. Ouch~ hopefully it stops bleeding soon. She held her hand over the sink to let the blood drip into it and stretched her arm out to grab some toilet paper to help cover the wound.

A near deft inhale made her skin crawl before a firm hand locked over her wrist. Her head whipped around, spying a red headed man with a sickeningly twisted grin on his face dragging his tongue up her palm and leering towards her with his sharp green eyes.

"You're real~ cocky to waste so much of yours truly's blood like this. What if it never stopped and you had no more for me?" He wickedly grinned, parting his lips to engulf her finger.

"Stop aiming for my finger that's gross!" Jackie shouted, trying to rip her hand back but his grip held firm. What the hell are these people on, steroids?! He quickly stepped towards her, forcing her to back up before she slammed against the wall and smacked the back of her head, making her vision grow fuzzy for the briefest of seconds as he pressed his forearm against her chest to keep her from moving. His slimy tongue continued to lap at her hand, keeping a tight and threatening grip on her.

"This is tasty … so sweet," he panted slipping her middle finger into his mouth and sucking on it. Her nails dug into his chest and tried to push him back with all her might but he did not budge. His sharp gaze darted over hers, making her pause as a shiver crawled down her spine from his murderous expression. "Stop squirming, human. You have no right to keep this blood from me," he ordered, releasing her finger and leaving a trail of saliva before yanking her arm forward and twisting her forearm in front of his mouth. His lips parted, digging his fangs into her arm.

"OW! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" Jackie hissed, gripping her hand into a fist before punching him in the throat, watching him gag slightly before sneering her way with a murderous glare. Her arm thrashed in his grip to try and get loose but his ridiculous strength held it in place with almost breaking force. "That hurts!"

"What does it look like I'm doing, blood bag? You belong to me," he possessively answered with a sneer, yanking her forward and against his chest. Jackie jolted and tried to shove him back but his arm hooked around her waist, refusing to let her retreat. Her eyes widened, hearing his ghostly inhale as he drew his mouth close to her neck. Panic set in as her heart jerked, thinking he was about to literally bite her artery. _I'll die_! Her arm whipped around, catching him in the mouth with her forearm as he bite down hard, making her let out a sharp cry as she wriggled and tried to free herself while sacrificing her left arm for his bity mouth.

"What the hell is this?! Get. _Off_!" She shouted, whipping her elbow around and smacking him in the head. His teeth tore across her skin, deepening the painful wound as she stumbled back with him falling on top of her. His tongue wet his lips as he greedily eyed her neck, pinning her down before stretching his neck out to take a greedy bite.

"Ayato," a firm voice ordered, making him pause in his descent down.

Ayato's teeth clicked together as he looked up, clearly annoyed. "Reiji, what do you want? You always tell me to take these sort of activities to my room. I'm in a room." The redhead said with a smirk, leaning down and licking her cheek. Jackie's eyes narrowed as she kicked up between his legs, watching his pupils shrink as his entire body stiffens up.

"I said get off," Jackie hissed as she gripped his hair and try to rip him off her, watching him barely hold his ground and wildly clench his teeth together while his maddened eyes looked as though to murder her right then and there. Her fingers dug into his shoulder, trying to twist and make him roll off of her but he held firm with crushing force that would assuredly leave marks on her.

"Ayato, it is unseemingly to pin a woman down in a filthy bathroom." He stated in a reminding tone.

"Tch, Reiji," Ayato huffed before shoving her shoulders down and getting up before stepping off of her. Jackie glared at Ayato before looking at Reiji. Holy crap he just about saved her life. But more importantly …

"What the hell is going on in this house?" Jackie breathed through clenched teeth, feeling her fingers trembling.

"Get up. You're soiling the tiles with your blood," he ordered with a glare just as if not more fierce himself. Jackie shakily stood up and stepped back into the bathroom, letting the blood drip onto the tile where it would be easier to clean up, "prepare yourself for the evening meal, mortal. There are matters to discuss about your living arrangements." He said with a stiff and unyielding voice.

"Why the hell did that kid with the bear and the guy with the fedora suck on my cut? And what the hell is up with this psycho biting me?!" She demanded, turning to glare at him but finding him gone. The hell? Her head whipped back towards Reiji, finding that he too had vanished.

Jackie shakily backed up, clutching her injured arm staring into the empty room. They're gone. It's impossible for them to have walked out. She should have seen it. So where the hell did they go? She clicked her teeth together before shutting the door and concentrating on the bite marks.

She looked under the cabinet, surprised to see a first aid kit there. Finally, at least now something made sense here in this house. Every room should have a first aid kit in it somewhere.

With adept skill she bound her wounds, thankful none of them were deep enough to require some stitching up, and placed cotton over the worst of the bite marks around her forearm and her middle finger. After ensuring her first aid was accounted for she stepped into the room, planning to grab her phone and report this but the same older man that took her bag from before stood in front of her.

"Miss Jackie, if you would please follow me," he respectfully said with a slight bow.

"No. Sir, do you have any idea what's going on here?" Jackie demanded, feeling her heart racing from the adrenaline still pumping.

"I am not to speak of such things. Everything will be explained while at the dinner table tonight," he said with a hard face revealing no emotion.

"Are they psychopaths? Cannibals?" Jackie pushed, wanting some sort of answer from the creepy old man.

"Come, follow me." he said, clearly refusing to tell her anything.

"I'm leaving," Jackie growled, turning to get her things before the man grabbed her arm, stopping her short with the same amount of strength as those other guys. She slowly turned her head, eyes widening as her sights set on his slightly sharper than normal canine teeth. They weren't even canine teeth. Those were absolutely fangs. And each of the guys here had them.

"You will die if you try to escape. Come to the dinner, Miss Jackie, and avoid a useless death," he suggested with a firm tone, letting her rip her arm out of his grasp. She stared at him long and hard before looking the other way with widened and frightened eyes. _What, so I'm trapped here with those blood drinking freaks and I'm about to go have dinner with them?_

"Where's the dean? I want to talk to him." Jackie said, turning around and seeing the man gone. "What the hell is up with you people and vanishing?!" She shouted out loud to the air before turning back to her suitcase and furiously digging through to find her cell phone. Where is it? She knew she packed it. Her darting eyes around the room froze near her dresser, feeling her heart sink at the sight of the crumpled up plastic and metal. She hurried over to it, seeing her cell phone smashed to bits. Her computer. That could work. She trotted over to her bed and opened her computer, finding the stupid thing completely dead with the battery removed.

Oh well this is just _great_.

 **MWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWWMWMWMW**

How will Jackie fare at the dinner? Or better yet at the school? _**10 REVIEWS**_ to find out in this new series which I am very excited to write!


End file.
